Save Me
by Kiaya
Summary: When Kagome is fatally wounded and it is all Sesshomarus fault and he is the only one who can heal her, will he be able to heal more than her bodily wounds? Or will he give up on the pathetic human for feeling the pain of loss. SESSKAG, LEMONS IN FUTRE.


im trying something new, usually i wright sify fics, but this one is based soely in the fudal era. enjoy. review and i might update if you like it. smile.

**chapter 1. the prologe.**

**Save Me.**

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the battle field and took a deep breath. He was covered in blood and gore, not all of it belonging to the enemy. He had come about half way through the battle and had bean the turning factor in the tide. He was one of three beings left alive.

Inuyashas' pack had been in the process of fighting Naraku. This would be the final battle. If Inuyasha lost, there would be no one left to fight Naraku, all the people that had ever bean hurt by the half bread were there to either see his demise, or to die by his hand, both ways were an end to there own suffering.

But if Inuyasha won, then there would be happy people once again. Even if they all died, as long as Naraku came to the after life with the rest of the battle field, the rest of the world would be safe.

And it seemed that that estimation had come and passed. With all Narakus incarnations and minions' dead, along with all the assistance that Inuyashas pack had influenced, there stood just six exhausted beings in the bloody mud. Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku.

Inuyasha and Naraku talked to one another, throwing insults and knowing that the possibility of both of them dieing was likely. Finely, they stopped chatting and Naraku threw the first blow. A tentacle right through Inuyashas left shoulder, injecting poison strait into his hart.

Inuyasha yelled at Kagome to shoot the arrow that Kikyo had given her. And she did. With tears in her eyes she let the arrow fly, as a tentacle impaled her. She died almost instantly.

The arrow went through Narakus head, blowing it up. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru simultaneously struck at the body, disintegrating it so that it could never heal. Then Inuyasha collapsed, dead as well.

The almost complete jewel shard floated where Naraku had bean. It did not move. Shining a purple that was so dark as to be almost black. There was no one to purify the jewel now that the miko was dead.

Sango, the demon slayer, took the first move. She stepped to the dead Kagome and knelt by her, sorely. Reaching out to pet her best friends' cold, dirty, brow. She looked at her mate with tears in her eyes.

"what do I tell her son." The demon slayer managed before collapsing into sobs and jerking shudders, so intense was her sorrow. Her mate came forward and tried to comfort the woman.

"Sango, we must do something about the jewel. Kagomes body still holds the final piece to it."

"You are right. We must finish what they started." Sango took the small glass bottle from around Kagomes neck and walked over to the dark jewel.

The aura from the big jewel was so evil that Sango almost feinted from the intensity, but her determination was stronger. She staggered over to it and raised the bottle to the dark jewels height.

Immediately they shot together like strong magnets, trying to connect through glass the bottle.

When this happened, Sango caught a hard look in her eye that made Miroku shudder. She was planning something dangerous.

Sango brought the bottle down, the two jewel pieces still trying to connect, and started to stager back to Kagomes body.

Sesshomaru knew what she was planning almost immediately. She was going to wish her friends and, possibly, her family back into this world. Even though Sesshomaru felt for the woman, something he hadn't done in quite some centuries, he could not let her do that. The dark jewel was still tainted. It was influencing her in her emotional state, and because it was tainted, if she made a wish of that nature, the results could be drastic.

"I can't let you make a wish on that jewel, demon slayer." the stoic voice of the Western Lord said as he moved in-between her and her destination. "It is influencing you and you are to distraught to realize the consequences of your actions. Give me the jewel."


End file.
